Fate: The Unknown Bond
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: 10 años después de la quinta guerra,Emiya Tachibana vivía una vida normal o eso quería creer,poco sabia ella que los demonios del pasado que perseguian a su familia volverían y ahora con la amenaza de una sexta guerra tocando a su puerta debía enfrentarla,pero ella no estaría sola no solo tendría a un servant de su lado sino también a su familia (Katsushika Oui) (AU)


**-N/A:**

 **-La Franquicia de Fate no me pertenece,pertenece a nuestro dios Kinoko Nasu,a Typemoon y Ufotable.**

 **-Esta historia estará centrada en un universo paralelo,teniendo como protagonistas a Gudako, Foreigner, XXXXXX Y Otro servant.**

 **-Espero que les guste esta historia,aun no soy un entero conocedor del Lore del Nasuverse pero ando aprendiendo por lo que cualquier error que pueda haber sera corregido en un futuro, sin mas que decir disfruten del primer capitulo de esta historia.**

 **-Shirou y compañía volverán pero en un plano secundario**

 **-Aclaración Ars nova seguirá pero será reescrita y re subida en los próximos días pues no me sentí satisfecho con como estaba enfocando la historia.**

Fate/The Unknown Bond

 **Prologo: 10 Años Despues**

 **Ciudad de Fuyuki,Japon**

 **Academia Homurahara año 2014**

Habian pasado 10 años desde que la quinta guerra del santo grial habia ocurrido en Fuyuki el bien habia triunfado y las líneas ley habian sido destruidas o eso creía la torre del reloj y los ganadores de la guerra, pero bueno nuestra historia comienza aquí en la academia donde una alegre chica se encontraba en el club de arquería de su escuela.

Era una chica de cabello naranja con una pequeña coleta bastante linda para su edad tenia ojos de un intenso amarillo un rostro muy fino y vestía el uniforme del club,era una verdadera belleza entre sus compañeros de clase, pero ella parecía no estar interesada en el amor por ningún motivo.

Después del clases cuando ya se dirigía a casa fue llamada por una maestra la cual le dijo que si podía ayudarle a reparar un aire acondicionado dañado en esa sala de maestros a lo que ella amablemente accedió, la tarde fue avanzando hasta que sin ella darse cuenta se había convertido en noche y al acabar su reparación sonrió orgullosa del resultado pues había aprendido bien de su padre.

Con todo listo ella emprendió su rumbo a casa y como siempre se topo con su tia en la tienda comprando comida acompañada de sus maids o algo así parecían según ella, su tía una hermosa dama de cabello blanco como la nieve y unos ojos rojos le dijo que el fin de semana iria a hacerle compañía.

Eso la hizo feliz pues últimamente sus padres no andaban en casa al parecer esa organización extraña para ella llamada torre del reloj los mantenía muy ocupados últimamente si bien tenia hermosos recuerdos de su infancia y de lo mucho que sus padres la amaban, a veces pasaban semanas en que ellos no volvían a casa por el trabajo como sus tías o los demás relacionados a su familia le decían cuando solo era una niña.

Si bien se sentía sola a veces no se dejaba desanimar por ello pues al estar solo podría practicar sus habilidades o eso pensaba ella pues al cruzar la puerta pensaba encontrarse una broma de su tia Taiga pero no fue el caso solo se escuchaba silencio y la casa estaba completamente a oscuras lo cual la asusto un poco pero aun así se puso en guardia y saco de su bolsillo unas gemas que parecían de joyería por su cantidad variopinta de colores, pues en el piso yacía desmayada Taiga y al entrar mas dentro de la casa y no encontrar nada pensó que se podría relajar y llamar a sus padres pero justo cuando iba a hacer eso el teléfono exploto.

Pero gracias a dios ella alcanzaría a reaccionar a tiempo al ver de donde venia el ataque salió al patio encontrándose con una mujer enmascarada en un traje rojo un poco mas alta que ella aun con su rostro cubierto parecía bastante hermosa y tenia una lanza roja consigo y dijo..

-Lo siento niña no quisiera tener que hacer esto pero son ordenes de mi master..

Nuestra protagonista se sorprendió de esas palabras pues por lo poco que había escuchado de sus padres y de aquella vez que le pregunto a alguien sabia que ese termino era usado en las guerras del santo grial pero era imposible eso ella sabia por boca de su tía que sus padres habían destruido las líneas ley de la ciudad.

Entonces como estaba esta mujer que claramente parecía una servant o maga delante de ella, pues esas conjeturas tendrían que esperar aquella mujer se lanzo a apuñalarla con su lanza y ella empezó a disparar sus gemas en contra de ella haciéndolas explotar sin embargo aun así no les hacia ni un solo rasguño, entonces intento usar la magia que había visto en su padre.

Pero era imposible ella no podía materializar un arma así que al quedarse sin gemas y opciones estaba indefensa y decidió correr hasta el dojo de su hogar donde encontró una antigua pistola enmarcada y con 3 balas la cual al parecer por la inscripción de la misma perteneció a su difunto abuelo quien sabe porque su padre conservaría eso, pero sin pensarlo la tomo.

Aun así la misteriosa mujer de la lanza desvió cada disparo y estaba a punto de matarla, ella empezó a llorar del miedo era demasiado joven para morir y no quería dejar este mundo sin ver a sus padres, aun asi la lanza jamás la toco un brillo intenso inundo la habitación y después de desaparecer veía de espaldas a una chica mayor que ella con una ropa tradicional japonesa antigua de un hermoso cabello azulado y sosteniendo un enorme pincel en uno de sus brazos.

Esta chica pregunto:

-Eres tu mi master?

A lo que nuestra protagonista se quedo helada pues al ver sus manos vio sellos de comando y sabia perfectamente lo que significaba, así que aun con miedo pero decidida le dijo que si a la chica la cual al parecer era su servant y esta le pregunto.

-?: Podrías decirme tu nombre al menos para quien trabajare…

-Mi nombre es Emiya…. Tachibana Emiya…. Dijo ella-

-Tachibana: Escucha estoy familiarizada con esto mi familia conoce sobre las guerras asi que ire al grano cual es tu clase?

-?: Ya que hablamos en confianza supongo que la puedo decir mi clase es Foreigner y mi nombre no puedo decírtelo pues tenemos a una intrusa aquí…

Tachibana pensaba por lo que había investigado por su cuenta y estudiado con su tía que según las guerras del grial en su mundo y los intentos de estas solo existían las 7 clases principales y las raras excepciones de la clase mediadora ruler o la clase avenger a la cual sus padres se habían tenido que enfrentar poco después de su guerra.

Pero jamás en su vida había escuchado de esta clase por lo que estaba intrigada así que le pidió a su servant que la defendiera pues ella no podía pelear así que Foreigner se enfrasco en una batalla con la lancera en la cual ambas iban a la par y su enorme pincel parecía mas una espada o lanza que eso, aparte de esos ataques su servant también invocaba lo que parecían ser pinturas o dibujos como medio de ataque lo cual se le hizo aun mas raro.

La lancera decidió retirarse al ver que su oponente era poderosa como ella o incluso mas y además no podía usar su Noble Phantasm pues revelaría su identidad y eso seria malo para ella así que desapareció, ya con mas calma su servant y ella entraron a la casa y Tachibana estabilizo a Taiga sintiéndose mas tranquila saco su móvil y vio que tenia muchas llamadas perdidas de su tía.

Luego vio que tocaban a la puerta y a entrar ahí estaba con una cara de preocupación enorme Illyasviel Von Einzbern quien se aseguro de que su sobrina estuviera bien, vio a Taiga desmayada y a una chica de la edad de su sobrina junto a ella pero ella no era tonta sabia lo que aquella chica era y su preocupación aumento al ver los sellos en la mano derecha de su sobrina.

Asi que le pidió a las dos que se sentaran y les dijo:

-Illya: Veras pequeña recuerdas aquellas historias que te conté sobre que tus padres estuvieron allí hace 10 años en esa guerra cierto?

-Tachibana: Si lo recuerdo..

-Illya: Bueno pues…

Illya le conto sobre las líneas ley puestas por sus antepasados y los de su madre y otra familia mas los cuales implantaron el sistema creando las guerras le conto sobre la cruel guerra en la que su madre y abuela de Tachibana murió y como su padre fue el único que vivio pero a un precio muy alto la destrucción de la ciudad.

Sobre como ella fue torturada y encerrada por los Einzbern y sobre todo lo demás que ya conocemos, le conto como su padre cambio su corazón al saber que ella no estaba sola y aun le quedaba el como su familia sobre como con la ayuda de los mejores magos habían extraído sus cualidades de grial extendiendo su vida y pudiendo madurar pues Illya se veía como una chica de 18 años pero en realidad su edad rondaba ya casi los 30.

Le conto como al final de esa guerra enfrentaron a un tipo malvado de la iglesia y su poderoso servant Gilgamesh y como salieron victoriosos de eso volviendo a su vida normal hasta que cada uno estudio en la torre del reloj y al acabar sus clases sus padres fueron tomados como pupilos de un poderoso mago de la torre del reloj conocido como Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg y como este les ayudo a mejorar aun mas sus capacidades y desde ese día trabajaban para el impidiendo que cosas que amenazaran al mundo y su paz o guerras como las que vivieron ocurrieran de nuevo.

Allí estaba la razón por la que pocas veces venían a casa, Illya aun no se explicaba como una nueva guerra estaba sucediendo aquí pero sabia donde podía encontrar las respuestas con aquella chica de la iglesia que era amiga de su hermano podrían saber algo, pero antes Illya pregunto sobre la clase del servant a lo que esta dijo que era Foreigner.

Illya no conocía de ninguna clase asi pero hizo una llamada…

 **-Londres, Inglaterra**

 **Torre del Reloj**

Waver Velvet mejor conocido como el Lord El-Melloi II había terminado de dar una clase y se encontraba fumando en su oficina cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar la llamada venia de Japón y ya tenia una idea de quien era.

-Waver: Señorita Einzbern es un gusto saludarla de nuevo pero a que se debe el placer de su llamada..

-Illya: Tenemos un problema se que tu y Rin destruyeron eso pero algo extraño paso aquí un servant intento asesinar a mi querida sobrina y lo que es aun mas raro ella tiene sellos de comando y invoco uno tal cual como su padre lo hizo hace 10 años..

-Waver: Eso es imposible esa ciudad ya no debería poder tener una guerra saldré para allí de inmediato y tomare el primer vuelo y….

-Illya: Una cosa mas la servant invocada dice pertenecer a una clase llamada Foreigner sabes algo sobre eso?

-Waver: dame un segundo revisare los libros e informes de guerras y sobre como funcionan las invocaciones de servant…

Waver no podía creer lo que veía existían muchas clases aparte de las ya conocidas pero según veía estas solo eran invocadas en ciertos tipos de escenarios o bajo circunstancias extrañamente especiales y encontró la que Illya le dijo quedando desconcertado con la descripción de la clase:

-Foreigner: Aquellos que poseen poder fuera del entendimiento humano, entidades de otras dimensiones que son ajenos y extraños a la comprensión humana…

Para invocar uno fuera del catalizador, también puede deberse a razones muy especiales o a una emergencia, el servant requiere una cantidad absurda de mana que un mago promedio o ejemplar no posee…

Illya escucho esto y no podía creerlo si eso era así su sobrina moriría por el mana que drenaba su servant pero extrañamente al revisar se dio cuenta que las reservas de mana dentro de ella estaban burbujeando sin razón alguna en sus circuitos aun así fuera de la magia de su madre no había aprendido a hacer nada mas.

Y al igual que su padre en sus inicios apenas y podía manifestar un poco la magia de proyección

Waver e Illya sabían que era irresponsable y hasta peligroso pero le pidieron de su comprensión al servant pues algo mas grande de lo que imaginaban podría pasarle a la tranquila ciudad de Fuyuki a lo que esta al ver la cara de sinceridad y preocupación de su master y de Illya le dijo..

-Foreigner: Esta bien dado que no entiendo muy bien porque fui convocada aquí y viendo que son tan amables e interesantes les diré como me llamo mi nombre es Katsushika Oui…

Ante tal revelación Waver e Illya se sorprendieron pues por lo poco o mucho que conocían de Japón sabían que se trataba de una pintora famosa hija del legendario pintor del Ukyo-e, Hokusai y no se explicaban como si quiera podía ser convocada pero al parecer por sus estudios y lo que Waver había visto con los años el trono de héroes manejaba cualquier figura histórica o ficticia o leyenda de importancia o relevancia de la humanidad así que no se le hacia extraño.

Illya se asusto al ver un pequeño pulpo volador junto a ella y esta lo regaño diciéndole:

-Oui: padre no puedes asustar así a los demás, vaya pero que hare contigo donde estabas metido?

-Tachibana: Espera ese pequeñín es tu padre?

-Illya: Demonios eso quiere decir que el es Hokusai pero…como?

Oui le explico las extraños condiciones en las que se habían convertido en un servant y les dijo que un dia un extraño ser cósmico se apareció ofreciéndole la inmortalidad a su padre a lo cual este acepto pues quería inmortalizar su arte pero todo venia con un precio si bien ella jamás lo vio aquel ser la secuestro con unos tentáculos gigantes y amenazo a su padre con que se quedaría con ella a cambio.

Pero a el no le pareció eso y le dijo que por favor no le hiciera daño ni le separara de su hija que le hiciera a el lo que quisiera pero que a ella no la tocara, así que Oui fue liberada y volvió jamás volvió a saber de su padre.

Hasta el día en el que murió por extraño que parezca al llegar al trono de héroes junto a ella estaba un pequeño pulpo volador con los pinceles de su padre? Ella comprendió rápidamente lo que había pasado y ahora ambos estaban ligados a la misma existencia como espíritu heroico, al preguntarle a su padre quien era el ser extraño que le había echo eso el dijo…

Cthulhu…

Illya no le sonaba de nada el nombre, pero Tachibana se emociono mucho pues ella amaba la literatura de terror de Lovecraft y sabia quien era ese tal Cthulhu a lo que Waver reconoció que no todo lo escrito por aquel autor era ficción pues el mundo de la magia era complicado y después de muchas investigaciones se concluyo que en efecto aquel escritor sabia de la existencia de aquella entidad, sin mas que decir Waver partiría esa misma noche hacia Fuyuki deseándole suerte a la chica y diciéndole que les explicaría mas cuando llegara.

Por su parte Tachibana,Oui y Illya partieron hacia la iglesia de Fuyuki donde al entrar ella le pidió a Oui que esperara un momento en la entrada de la misma y al entrar Illya escucho una hermosa melodía de piano era Dies Irae el famoso réquiem de Mozart siendo tocado por una chica de cabello albino y con una vestimenta extraña para Tachibana quien la veía por primera vez en su vida esta chica era nada mas y nada menos que Caren Hortensia la hija del difunto Kirei Kotomine y amiga de su padre Emiya Shirou…

Caren al terminar la melodía volvió a verlas reconociendo a Illya y saludándola le pregunto quien era la chica junto a ella a lo que se quedo callada pues al verla mas detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era la hija de su amigo empezó a abrazarla y observarla desde todos los ángulos lo cual la extraño pues esperaba que alguien como ella de la iglesia fuera mas reservada:

-Caren: Pero que linda eres para alguien de tu edad..

-Illya: Caren detente no venimos a eso, ve su mano

-Caren: Santo dios pero como es esto posible esos sellos en su mano no me digas que, pero se supone que ustedes acabaron con eso aquí…

-Illya: No sabemos el porque pero un servant la ataco, y ella logro invocar uno..

-Caren: Eso quiere decir que hay mas master por ahí, rayos informara a la iglesia si se algo por ahora traten de pasar desapercibidas y sigan con sus vidas normales le pediré ayuda a una amiga y también deberían llamarlos a ellos…

-Illya: Ni lo pienses Shirou y Rin están muy ocupados en este momento y lo sabes no podemos preocuparlos así ya sabes como se pondrán…

-Caren: Supongo que tienes razón pero tarde o temprano lo sabrán de una manera o otra ya sabes el instinto de los padres o una cosa asi..

Caren se despidió de ambas deseándoles suerte y después llamo a aquella vieja amiga que había conocido tantos años atrás, por su parte antes de volver a casa Illya y Tachibana le tendrían que conseguir ropa mas normal a Oui para que pasara desapercibida pues su Yukata llamaba mucho la atención igual que su peinado..

Illya le consiguió una ropa y al ponerla además de verse hermosa se veía como una joven normal, su vestimenta era una boina azul una chamarra gris con un bolso rojo y unos pantalones holgados azules, la ropa le parecía cómoda y le gustaba a Oui, lo bueno era que Hokusai se podía separar de su hija en esos momentos donde tuviera que aparentar además de que como ambos eran una misma existencia pues el podía ocultar su presencia así como su hija o otros servant.

Después de eso y al despertar Taiga le dijeron que era una amiga de su sobrina que venia a quedarse además Illya le dijo que pasaría aquí la noche y se quedaría un tiempo, después de comer una deliciosa cena hecha por Tachibana todas se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente Illya llamaría a Sella y Leysritt y Tachibana pasaría un día normal en su escuela o eso creía..

 **-Coordenadas Desconocidas-**

En un extraño Bosque Zelretch estaba buscando algo útil para el, Rin detrás de el estaba un poco enojada pues le incomodaba no poder estar a solas con su esposo y hablando de este Shirou se había adelantado encontrando una enorme laguna creyendo que habia dado en el blanco con el lugar donde encontrado sin embargo sentía un mal presentimiento…

Dentro de su corazón ambos padres inconscientemente estaban pensando en su hija y deseaban con todas sus ganas pasar mas tiempo con ella pues sentían que la habían dejado abandonada y temían que los odiara así que querían tomarse un tiempo del trabajo y volver con su pequeña.

Poco sabían ellos que las cosas estarían a punto de cambiar…

 **Próximo Capitulo: Las Aventuras Escolares de Tachibana**

 **Y bien espero que les haya gustado el prologo a esta nueva historia dejen sus reviews y cosas que creen que debería mejorar, para los lectores de mis otras historias en especial la de fate la explicación esta arriba esta será subida al tiempo que la otra….**

 **Ficha de Personaje Nº1:**

 **-Tachibana Emiya: Hija de Shirou Emiya y Rin Tohsaka, una chica amable y dedicada a ayudar a los demás como lo hacia su padre de antaño, calculadora y estudiosa como su madre sus habilidades mágicas son la magia de gemas como ella y un manejo de 3 de los 5 elementos, al igual que su padre de joven es pésima para la proyección pero en algún momento y con dedicación podría perfeccionarla al igual que el.**

 **Aunque valiente es temerosa ante lo desconocido por una experiencia que vivió en su temprana infancia, es una estudiante de segundo año en Homurahara.**

 **-Katsushika Oui: Hija del legendario artista del Ukyo-e,Hokusai aprendio el estilo de su padre y en vida fue una gran pintora como este,al morir fue llevada al trono de los héroes y se convirtió en espíritu heroico compartiendo el mismo núcleo y existencia con su padre ambos en esencia forman el mismo servant.**


End file.
